Occupants of motor vehicles frequently place beverage containers such as coffee cups and soft drink cans on a horizontal surface such as the armrest, console or the instrument panel. However, if the vehicle corners or decelerates, the beverage container slides on the surface and may be spilled. Accordingly, it is well known to provide a circular depression in the horizontal surface to retain the beverage container against sliding. A disadvantage of such a circular depression is that it may be visually displeasing, especially when condensation or spillage from the container collects in the depression and becomes mixed with dust and dirt which also tends to collect in the depression.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a means for holding a beverage container on a vehicle body surface without requiring a depression and which would be visually unobtrusive and not collect dirt and moisture.